Tifa Diaries
by Aeris Ultimate Wheer
Summary: So it's Tifa's diary explaining her feelings throughout the game!! OOCness but do NOT complain. Or EVER flame for that matter. Sorry i keep saying dairies instead of diaries...-.-;; But, R&R!


Yeah yeah….another one of my hyper weird OOC comedy no plot stories….well, um, yeah, lol, just kidding!! Uh, yeah I was bored and haven't made like anything about Tifa, sooo I just decided to make something with her ^o^ She may be a tad but OOC…uh, I think it's okay though, because, I'm not trying to make her THAT much like the game, just what I thought she might have been thinking in a funny sense if she could. So, don't complain and if you do you will regret it *grins evilly* (Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters or any movies that Tifa watches in this.) Oh yeah, I don't necessarily think some things I say about some characters I talk about, but, I'm just makin Tifa write it.

********

_Dear Diary,_

Hey you're my brand new little dairy journal what ever you wanna call it!! Hehehehe…you're so cute, you have little zebra stipes on you. You, I know I'm kinda weird talkin to you and all…but I would talk to some other people, but I'm all by myself right now. Riding in a carriage to this freak pervert named Don Corneo er something like that. I love carriage rides! I love the air making my hair brush up against my face…the smell of the choco…wait, uh, never mind. I don't like carriage rides…-.-;; Why did I say that? Well anyways…HEY! I THINK I JUST **SAW** CLOUD!!! Uh…yeah so what if he was with some other perfect looking girl? Its not like he'd be into her even though she looked pretty and kind and…snotty. Muahahaha…why Dairy, what should I name you? Momo you say? That's a good name. And hey, how did I get you anyway? I live in some bar have hardly any money and live in the slums…huh, just one of life's miracles isn't it? Hey can you believe I'm still single? Well, I gotta go and make my evil plans about blowing that girl u…I mean I almost to the little perves place. Ciao!

_Dear Momo,_

I love you so much…*giggle* you're the only one I can talk too…Cloud being some kind of jerk face. Hangin out with some hooker in a pink dress er something…errrrrr!!!! Well, I'm at this guys mansion and I'm just supposed to wait here. Hey you know what? I saw this guy named Johnny there, and he told me we knew each other!! *^_^* It was fun talkin to him, cus after a while I recognized him. He's a sweetie…hey and I think he was into me!! No you say? Awww Momo why not? Well, gotta go for now. Bai!

_Momo-chan,_

So I call you Momo-chan now. You know what? It's been a while since the last time I wrote to you, and a lot has happened. I met Cloud's friend, she's soo coolie!! ^^ I can't believe I thought that about her. Cloud was of course being his usually ticked off self…ass. Aww sorry for the language Momo-chan!! ;_; I'm sorry…but hey, I'm officially mad at Cloud now. We all met at the weird guys mansion…oh did I mention Cloud dressed up as a girl? Shea right Aeris made him do it, he probably wanted to. I can see him now running around saying "I'M A PRETTY WOMEN!! HEAR ME ROAR!!" Hey do you think I'm mad at him cause he around Aeris? Why? Oh maybe…but I don't think so. So yeah we all lined up for the Corneo crap and you know, he didn't pick me. HE DIDN'T PICK ME!!! After I got all beautified he picked Aeris…just cus she was wearing a red dress. Yeah that's it. Oh Momo…I'm being so mean to people…I'm so stressed…you know what? I wouldn't be talkin to you and I would be chattin with Aeris or Cloud if they weren't always off flirting all the time. Grrrrr…Aeris can't just waltz in and take my Cloud away! I mean, no one else is allowed to come into Cloud's life! Especially girls! Selfish I'm being you say? Yeah yeah whatever…I'm sure you've been jealous before of all those other pretty little dairies getting soooo much attention…what's wrong with me??? O___o I'm sharing my life thoughts and arguing with an in adamant object!

_Momo-chan,_

Aw I'm so sorry hun! I was so mean to you last time… I'll never say those evil things again. Eh! What does she want now? I gotta go Momo, Aeris wants to get a page from you and do some weird friend thing with it or yeah whatever. When I find out what it is I'll tell ya. Ok, there they go again! Flirting! God! What's the world coming too? First, I'm totally rude to you, then Cloud is a jerk off and flirts with Aeris, then she does the same. And I don't even have Johnny's number! ;____; I'm so depressed!

_Momo-chan,_

Yeah I know its been like a while…and you know what else? Barret even likes Aeris. No I don't mean that way…but, he's like my only friend and now he's her friend too ;_; Can't I be Aeris's only friend? Why Am I so stressed out lately? I'm acting totally different then I usually do. I'm nicer than this! Come on Teef, work hard!

_Momo-chan,_

Buahahahaha…Aeris ish kidnapped! XD Ok maybe I'm like really worried, but, Cloud actually talked to me. I was about to kick his…ah…I mean hug him to death. So, we are at this big building and AFTER I suggested taking the quiet way, its nooooooooo. Barret and Cloud always have to act sooo cool. Breakin in like that. He always, "we have to save Aeris this and Aeris that." Hopefully she'll have a boyfriend then it'll knock some sense into him saying he can't always have everything he wants. OMG he just touched my shoulder! *squeel* Eh, okay he's cute…but rude! What did you just say? He did too touch it, I mean how could he have just run passed in a crowed place and his shoulder rub up against mine on accident? You need to think sometimes…-___-;;

_Momo-chan,_

Um, so we're in jail. Cloud's like trying to talk to me or somthin. What is he talking about? He's like the thing what wouldn't shut-up. It's like about getting out er something. So we are going to rescue Aeris soon. Ciao!

_Momo-chan_,

Yeah yeah we just rescued Aeris…I made this new friend who totally rudely came onto Aeris and he's a dog/lion thing for God's sake! Ewwwww!!! I heard she was like an Ancient er something like that. Oh my…God what's happening! Ah MOMO SOMEONES TAKING YOU OVER!! O______________o----

Muahaha!!!! Hellllllllo Tifa…yeah I know your name. I know everyone's name…yours and Aeris's and Cloud and Red XIII er Nanaki whatever and Barret and Vincent and Yuffie and Cid…and Cait Sith…

****

(Tifa) What a minute who's Cid, Yuffie and Vincent? And Cait Sith?

Eheh…never mind…but do you know who I am?? The Great Sephiroth!!! Buahahahaha! XP 

Ok 'Great Seppirfrost' first of all, I don't like you, you messin wit Cloud and all my homeys, eh…er Cloud and my friends, And why are contacting me in my dairy?

Uh…I don't know. Because I can? Uh, well, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I don't have any friends and I want on…er, I never said that. Hey, do you know if Cloud takes any drugs? It would make it a lot easier for me to mess him up if he did.

****

Eh, well personally I dun know…hey you know Aeris don't you?

**_Yeah why? She's pretty cute._**

****

I don't wanna talk to you anymore!!!!

**_Was it something I said??? O_**____**o;;**_

****

****

**_Momo-chan,_**

****

So yeah that experience was the Frosty guy er whatever back there was weird. Sorry I had to put you through that…so anyways, after that whole thing with rescuing and junk, we made it to this nice place called Kalm. What a nice name…Cloud told us all about this fake story with him and like saying Frosty destroyed the town. How can that be if I lived there? He said that he like killed me and how can that be if I'm still alive? Hey you know what? Actually, I know we weren't really childhood friends, but I'm lying to him just to spice it up a bit. Muahahahahahahaha…he falling for every second!! XD Jeezes what a loser!

*******

Well, Tifa's diary is going to be about pretty much the whole game. And no, even though Tifa is like bashing him really badly right now, later she won't. So don't get mad! I know she's OOC but yeah just don't complain about it. Don't complain about grammer either. I kinda did it on purpose because that's how I would have written in my diary ^^;;;; Anyways, now they are out of Midar and into Kalm. What's next for her? Will she ever stop being mean to Cloud? Is Sephiroth (whom she calls Frosty) ever going to take her Momo over again?


End file.
